Ratchet and Clank Meet Heroes
by CaptainKai01869
Summary: Ratchet and Clank meet some other heroes to defeat the "Hero Collector" who wants to kill them and stuff them, putting them on display. *Ratchet and Clank story - not linked to "Ratchet's New Trip"*
1. Disaster on Veldin

**Ratchet and Clank Meet Heroes**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank in any way, anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincidental.

Chapter 1: Disaster on Veldin

"Ratchet, I can't understand why you insist on fixing everything, some things break because they shouldn't be used." said Clank.

Ratchet and Clank were back in Ratchet's old home garage in Veldin and fixing a round metal thing that landed a few days ago.

"We know that whatever this is, it's broken and I need to fix it, I just have to, anyway, it could be useful." said Ratchet darkly and Clank backed away.

Suddenly, a light beam shone out into the air, knocking Ratchet and Clank back.

"What on earth?" said Clank staring.

"Maybe it's a transporter linked to a GB87 transfluxer coil!" said Ratchet excitedly.

"English?" asked Clank looking confused.

"It's a very…smart, shall I say, device which can teleport, okay?" said Ratchet.

"Yes…" said Clank, still slightly confused.

Ratchet was about to jump in the beam when Clank blocked him.

"What are you doing?" asked Ratchet.

"Test it first, Ratchet, you don't know what it is." said Clank.

Clank threw a rock in the beam, it disappeared very quickly.

"You could have been that rock if you had jumped, Ratchet." said Clank as Ratchet stared.

Later on, soldiers landed on Veldin, and started destroying the area.

"Find the Lombax, find him quickly." ordered the commander.

Back at the garage, Ratchet was playing with a toy aeroplane he made while Clank tried to dismantle the beam, Ratchet had given up. Then the soldiers arrived.

"Lombax, we've found you." said the commander.

"What do you want?" asked Ratchet.

"You, Ratchet, kill the robot and collect Ratchet, unharmed, understand?" the commander ordered.

The soldiers attacked but together, Ratchet and Clank prevailed and escaped aboard Ratchet's spaceship.


	2. Asteroid Landing

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank in any way, anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincidental.

Chapter 2: Asteroid Landing

Ratchet and Clank crash landed on a distant asteroid way away from Veldin.

"Who were those guys, Clank?" asked Ratchet looking around.

"I don't know, but our immediate concern is: where are we?" said Clank also looking around.

"All I know is it isn't a planet, it's an asteroid. But which asteroid out of the main group, I don't know." said Ratchet and he hopped back in the wrecked ship.

"Does the computer work?" asked Clank.

"No, it just says "error", probably the main circuit is broken, I don't have any parts to repair it." said Ratchet backing away.

"That's not good, Ratchet, what's that?" said Clank pointing.

There were bright lights crossing space.

"The lights of Nebula Moracic, I thought they were a legend, a myth even. They are supposed to indicate that the heroes of the universe are safe." explained Ratchet.

They continued watching the lights until they suddenly vanished.

"This isn't good, I'm guessing." said Clank as Ratchet got a panicky look on his face.

"We will have to warn other heroes." said Ratchet about to run towards his ship…

"Ratchet, our ship crashed." called Clank and Ratchet stopped, wondering what else they could do.

They ran into a nearby, ruined garage and found a damaged escape pod.

"Can you fix this, Ratchet?" asked Clank.

"Yeah, but it won't be that easy, it's a problem." said Ratchet. "I need more tools than this wrench."

"Will this help?" Clank picked up a broken particle gun. "Can you use the pieces?"

"I knew us meeting wasn't a coincidence." laughed Ratchet taking the broken gun.

Ratchet got to work and after four hours, the escape pod was fit for travel.

"You are really good Ratchet. Will it last long enough to reach Aquatos?" asked Clank.

"Aquatos? Why Aquatos?" asked Ratchet.

"You wanted to warn heroes, didn't you? Hydro Girl lives there. If we can't reach Aquatos, then we should find Venus at my old studio." said Clank.

"Aquatos it is. Climb on board, buddy and hold on." said Ratchet happily.

He took off at a fast speed.


	3. Meet a Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank in any way, anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincidental.

Chapter 3: Meet a Hero

Ratchet and Clank were enjoying their trip in the escape pod, even though it was a bit squashed.

"Ratchet, is that fuel loss by any chance?" asked Clank as a light blipped.

"Yes it is, and I can't see Aquatos anywhere, we will have to stop off." Ratchet said, looking out of the small window.

They landed rather shabbily on a small planet with great technology.

"Where are we?" asked Clank, as he tumbled out the sideways escape pod.

"Even the databases don't know its name, it's unknown." said Ratchet looking around. "A city!"

They entered and were immediately captured and taken to a cell.

"What happened? Where are we?" asked Ratchet waking up.

"Hello, prisoners, what did you think would happen entering the city I keep safe?" asked a young boy.

"You're a hero?" asked Ratchet, turning.

"Yeah, I'm Kid Nova and you're on the Planet Unknown, are you…Ratchet?! It's you, I'm sorry." he opened the cell and let them out.

"Kid Nova, I guess this is part of your pay back for me saving your butt at DreadZone. You lasted long in the competition though." said Ratchet, looking at the kid hero.

"We are lucky we found you, we saw the lights which say heroes are safe, they went out, we believe all heroes are now in danger and we now feel we have to warn you." said Clank.

"I see." said Kid Nova. "Does Hydro Girl know?"

"We were on the way to Aquatos when we ran out of fuel and landed here." said Ratchet.

"We better get you a decent ship, you were lucky that escape pod you were in lasted until here." said Kid Nova.

"We left Veldin when some soldiers arrived, our ship crashed on an asteroid, then we fixed this pod best as we could and took off to Aquatos, as you know, we landed here because of fuel." Ratchet recounted.

"Follow me. You, get my ship ready." said Kid Nova.

They entered a hanger, there were many ships, but none as big as Kid Nova's.

"Sir, we set your ship, where are you travelling today?" asked a man.

"I may be gone for a while, I'm going to Aquatos then I don't know, I will contact when I know exactly what we are doing." said the boy hero.

Kid Nova entered his ship with Ratchet and Clank, pushed the button and left for Aquatos.


	4. Attempted Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank in any way, anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincidental.

Chapter 4: Attempted Attack

Ratchet, Clank and Kid Nova left the Planet Unknown to reach Aquatos and warn Hydro Girl of the dangers coming.

"I don't think I will ever get used to how wonderful planets look from space." Ratchet said excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, they are all fantastic and when I'm older and not as hero-like as I am now, I will go on planet tours, just to meet the people." said Kid Nova, standing next to Ratchet.

"Ratchet, why is this happening to all of us? I thought this problem was over when Gleeman Vox died." said Clank, who was on the controls.

"So did I, but our problems never stop, we are always dragged into something else." said Ratchet.

As they approached the Sun of Solana Galaxy, Ratchet said…

"We are nearly there."

"You mean Hydro Girl lives this close to you?" said Kid Nova in surprise.

"She lives on Aquatos, remember. I live on Veldin and they are both in the same galaxy, unlike yours which is a couple of galaxies away." said Ratchet.

A beeping sounded.

"Ratchet, enemy fighters." said Clank.

Ratchet jumped in the seat and evaded them, then turned the ship.

"Ratchet!" yelled Clank and Kid Nova.

"We must fight, or they will follow us." said Ratchet, attacking.

Ratchet was only just avoiding blasts, Clank spent multiple times fixing the shields at top speed, Kid Nova was panicking a little but tried to help Ratchet.

"Wahoo, that was the last, man, too close, you okay Clank? Kid Nova?" Ratchet asked.

"Cool." Kid Nova said.

"All that is bound to attract our hero collector, we must land on Aquatos." said Clank.

"Got ya. Prepare for descent." said Ratchet and the other two buckled in.

The ship landed on Aquatos, all looked well.

"I'm glad the outside is better than the sewers, no amoeboids up here." said Ratchet happily.

A ship flew overhead.

"Kid Nova, do you know where to start?" asked Ratchet.

"The palace, I know for a fact that Hydro Girl is a lonely person and so spends a lot of time with the Queen's daughter. She told me while we were in DreadZone." explained Kid Nova.

"Let's head off." said Ratchet.

They went for the palace.


	5. Meeting Hydro Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank in any way, anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincidental.

Chapter 5: Meeting Hydro Girl

The trio of Ratchet, Clank and Kid Nova entered the city.

"Whoa, this is a nice place and I thought Hydro Girl was a water heroine." said Ratchet.

"She took that name of her own choosing, she said it was because of her amazing swimming abilities, it's rumoured she can swim faster than any water animal. It sounds cool." said Kid Nova.

"How did you choose your name?" asked Ratchet.

"I'm a kid and my home people call me nova, as in "superbeing", so, Kid Nova." explained the young hero.

"Your people refer to a hero as a nova?" asked Ratchet, slightly confused.

"Don't ask, it just came to them and I like it."

As they walked through the city, many people stared, some whispered.

"Are they looking at us? The publicity is crazy, especially seeing as these lot have a hero of their own." said Ratchet.

"Are you Ratchet?" asked a little girl.

"Um, yeah." he said.

"Autograph?" and she gave him a book.

He signed it and returned it.

"I knew it was you they admired, that kid didn't know me." said Kid Nova.

"I wouldn't be surprised, remember, you live two galaxies away, not many here will recognise you first sight, okay buddy." said Ratchet.

"He has a point." said Clank.

"Yeah, but I have way too many admirers at home, I'm just not used to not being known, you see, I have been a hero since I was 4, I don't remember having a normal childhood." said Kid Nova.

They arrived at the palace.

"Is she here at the moment?" asked Ratchet

"I hope so." said Kid Nova.

They approached a royal guard.

"What do you want?" asked the guard.

"A meeting with Hydro Girl." said Ratchet.

The guard let them in.

"I think he recognised you, no one would just let us walk in like that." said Kid Nova.

"I think he knows Hydro Girl can defend herself." said Ratchet.

"Ratchet of Veldin, welcome." said a man.

The three turned and bowed immediately, it was the Prince Consort and in the room behind him was his wife, the Queen.

"My lord." said Clank respectfully.

He laughed.

"As important as I am, you need not bow, I'm not the king." he said.

"You're not?" they all asked.

"Only Prince Consort, which means I'm nothing more than the Queen's husband, if she dies, I turn to nothing and my daughter becomes queen." he said.

"I see." said Clank.

"Anyway, why have you come to Aquatos?" he asked.

"We need to see Hydro Girl, it's very important." said Kid Nova.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked a young girl.

"Hydro Girl!"

"Kid Nova? It's been so long, and Ratchet." she said.

Hydro Girl led them into her meeting room and the discussion begins.


	6. Escape Aquatos

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank in any way, anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincidental.

Chapter 6: Escape Aquatos

Hydro Girl sat down on one of the chairs and motioned the others to do the same.

"It's great to see you, but I know better than to assume this is social." she said.

"Of course, we better get to the point, Hydro Girl, you and all of us present are in danger." said Clank.

"From what?" she asked.

"There is a person we don't know, we call him the Hero Collector and he wants to kill us then put us on display, we don't know who he may already have." said Ratchet.

"That is very dangerous, I now understand why Kid Nova travelled two galaxies." she said, facing the window.

"We actually found him by accident, we were looking for him then crash landed on his planet, once we explained the situation, we immediately rushed to warn you." said Ratchet.

"I see, we better tell the majesty." and Hydro Girl ran out the room and entered the Queen's throne room.

"Hydro!" said a young woman.

"No, Princess, I must talk to your mother."

"What is the problem?" asked the Queen.

"There may be danger coming to Aquatos, according to Ratchet and Kid Nova, there is a Hero Collector who would like nothing more than to capture us heroes, me and those three plus others, I fear he will come to Aquatos looking for me, I must ask you to prepare a defence." said Hydro Girl.

"I understand." said the Queen.

"You should have mentioned this as soon as you arrived." said the Consort.

"Leave them be, they made the right move making sure Hydro Girl was okay first. You!" the Queen pointed at a guard.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Call the troops and raise shields!"

Barely an hour later, once the shields were raised, ships came to Aquatos.

"My lady, there are ships approaching, we are ready to fire, if you command." said another guard.

"Well done, soldier."

"They didn't waste time." said Ratchet, as he looked up through an open window.

"Ratchet, can you see them?" asked Clank.

"5, a big one and little shuttles, no, wait, oh no…" he said.

"What?"

"They actually entered the shields, and there are more than 50, we gotta leave here!" yelled Ratchet.

"Fighters, fire at will." said the Queen. "Dear husband, take care of the squad on the west side and be careful."

"I will, my lady." and they kissed. Then he left to help the fighters.

"The Princess!" and Hydro Girl rushed to her.

But a sudden bang made them all fall, the roof broke.

"Hydro." said the Princess.

"No!" and Ratchet dived under the rubble, and grabbed the frightened woman.

"Princess, you must run!" said Ratchet after releasing her.

"My name is Leila and thank you." then she left.

"The Queen is dead, I fear the Consort will go her way, maybe we should take Leila with us." said Kid Nova.

"Are you kidding? The enemy is after us, if she comes, she will be in more danger than if we left her here." said Ratchet as more rubble fell.

A stone hit Hydro Girl and an enemy soldier tried to capture her.

"No, Hydro Girl!" Ratchet fired at the enemy and saved Hydro Girl.

"Ratchet, in here." and Clank helped him in with Hydro Girl.

They flew away in Hydro Girl's ship.


	7. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank in any way, anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincidental.

Chapter 7: Betrayal

Ratchet, Clank and the two heroes escaped and managed to use the hyperspace before the enemy spotted their ship.

"She alright, Kid Nova?" asked Ratchet.

"Fine, just resting." he said, waving a fan above her.

"I can't believe it, that Hero Collector will rue the day he meets Ratchet of Veldin, he has ruined my planet of what limited life it has, he has now ruined Aquatos, the poor Queen and most likely her Consort too, and that Princess Leila, all ruined." Ratchet slammed the wall and let a tear drop.

"Ratchet, he will pay, no doubt, but we don't know where he is." said Clank.

"I know he isn't a hero to us, but will this collector want Qwark?" asked Ratchet.

"Maybe, I mean, Vox didn't bother but who knows?" said Clank.

Hydro Girl stirred.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Kid Nova.

"Yeah, my head isn't too good, though, that stone was very hard." she almost laughed.

"I'm sorry about Aquatos, Hydro Girl, but we couldn't help, and the last thing any of us wanted was you found and killed then stuffed on display." said Ratchet.

"I know the Queen is gone and I expect the poor Consort joined her, but what happened to Leila, she was so young." she cried and Kid Nova hugged her.

Ratchet looked out the ship's view screen and wondered, where to now? Beep, beep.

"Incoming message." said Clank and flicked the switch.

"Hey, Ratchet, Clank, this Hero Collector needs sorting and I know many innocents have suffered while he looks for heroes, I don't know his location of his base but I do know where innocents are taken, the fortress on Ardolis, you know, the old pirate base. I heard about Aquatos and any people who are alive may be there." said Qwark.

"Send coordinates." said Ratchet.

They headed to Ardolis.

"You think the pirates are still here?" asked Clank.

"Probably not, but if they are, either way, they are the least of our problems, now shh." said Ratchet.

"Look, that must be the factory." said Hydro Girl.

They saw a big building.

"I guess."

They managed to enter but Ratchet hated what he saw, a path with 4 forks.

"I don't want to split, this is too risky as it is." said Ratchet.

"I can take this route, I will be back soon." said Clank and he walked away.

When he came back in, two doors closed.

"Thanks, Clank, now it's 50-50." said Ratchet.

"You two go one way, me and Kid Nova go the other." said Hydro Girl.

They divided. Ratchet was worried about them.

"Look, Ratchet." said Clank.

There was a sign post, what it said was revolting.

"That is so disgusting, I thought it was bad enough heroes were being stuffed." said Ratchet.

One board on the post said "ladies for pleasure" and the other said "men for front row seats". Ratchet and Clank climbed a rope and slowly crawled along the metal poles at the ceiling, when a scream echoed, Clank moved and the poles shook.

"Careful, Clank." whispered Ratchet.

They looked down, the signs they saw before were so disgustingly true, there was a stage, one by one, women were in bondage and tortured, and in the "front row seats" the men were forced to watch.

"Nasty." whispered Clank.

They got to the other side and joined up with Hydro Girl and Kid Nova when the paths joined again.

"Anything?" asked Hydro Girl.

"We found the innocents." said Ratchet.

"Was Leila there?" asked Hydro Girl.

"We couldn't watch." said Ratchet, and he ran to the wall and started puking.

"What happened?" asked Kid Nova to Clank.

"The woman and men are divided, the women put in bondage, tortured, the men are put in seats like a theatre and are forced to watch." explained Clank.

"Oh my God, that is so nasty" and Hydro Girl puked once.

"Clank, be proud you're a robot." said Kid Nova as he puked to.

When they finished puking, they set off to the main rooms.

"Stop there!" and the guards had them.

"Heroes, welcome, it makes it easier to have an helper get you all together. By the way, I don't mean Qwark." and he laughed.

Behind him sat Leila, chained.


	8. Surprise Rescuer

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank in any way, anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincidental.

Chapter 8: Surprise Rescuer

The heroes, now held by guards, watched as the Hero Collector laughed at them.

"Why Leila?" asked Hydro Girl.

"I didn't want to be subjected to torture, you understand?" she said.

They registered she meant she betrayed them to save herself from the bondage torture.

"We understand." said Ratchet.

"You fools, you really think I am that low?" the Hero Collector said.

"If you can stuff heroes, then not much else can surprise us." said Kid Nova.

"Well, I wouldn't be as low as to put a beautiful royal flower into my theatre." and he laughed.

"What you do is the worst thing you could do, I think any one of them people would rather be stuffed like us than the fate they have now." yelled Hydro Girl but she couldn't struggle free.

"Another reason I won't do that to Leila is because she will fulfil her destiny, she will become a queen, ha ha ha, my queen."

"Oh, my God, Leila, we're sorry." said Ratchet.

"Ha, sorry. You fools! She practically chose this fate when she betrayed you, she is my diamond."

Clank closed his eyes, it may have been an attempt to ignore the Hero Collector but he was actually sending a message.

"And, you will join the heroes already on display, by the way, I have even recovered some who were close to death, remember DreadZone team, I have more than half, the Omega Twins, Ace Hardlight, Captain Starshield and many more. I recovered their bodies and now they are on display at my base." he laughed.

"You are twisted." said Ratchet.

"Guards, take them away, but wait, leave the girl to me, I will deal with her."

"Hydro!" shouted Kid Nova.

Hero Collector walked up to her and the guards holding her made her bow.

"You are a delightful heroine and you deserve a reward before your life is terminated."

He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her, then he laughed.

"Hydro, I'm so sorry." whispered Leila as her tears dropped.

"You are a wonderful heroine, oh look, your time is up, you will now have no fun, take her to the others." he said.

"Hydro?" but Kid Nova was wrong, it was a different guard, moments later, it opened again.

"Here you go, baby, solitary confinement." he dumped her into a single cell.

"Ratchet? Are you nearby?" asked Hydro Girl.

"Hydro, here, what did he do?" asked Kid Nova.

"He kissed me, I struggled, I think he wanted more but then sent me down here." she said.

Clank closed his eyes again, his message was being answered.

"We will be free soon." he said.

"You sent a message and didn't say?" asked Ratchet.

"I asked for help, my message has been answered." he said.

Two hours later.

"Leila, darling, tonight I will personally kill your friends, my artist will stuff them and then we can see them on display when we get back to my home." said the Hero Collector.

He grabbed the chain and lifted Leila to her feet.

"What's wrong, child? Do you want to join the others?" he yelled at her as she turned away.

"No, please, I will join you, no matter what." she said.

He appeared to be coming on to her but he punched her between her legs and threw her backwards into his throne.

"This is my world, so you are mine, I can touch you, be nice, yuck, or I can abandon you." he laughed.

She whimpered but nodded. Then an explosion ran through.

"The cells, they might escape." he ran down.

"Clank, we must get out." it was Venus, Clank's girlfriend.

She saved Hydro Girl and they all escaped.

"No! My heroes got away, damn." he went back to Leila.

He grabbed her chain and carried her to his ship.

"You better keep me happy Princess or I will dump you out the airlock." he said.

He took off, preparing to catch the heroes.


	9. Space Pursue

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank in any way, anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincidental.

Chapter 9: Space Pursue

The ship was charging off Ardolis, but the Collector was following.

"We didn't get Leila." said Hydro Girl.

"Chances are she's on his ship. We may still get her, somehow." said Ratchet.

On his ship, he had a guard flying, a low level guard but enough for now.

"Leila, do you miss your mum? The good queen of Aquatos and your dad, the low consort." he laughed.

She was chained against a cross, (an X shape cross).

"Why do you want heroes?" she asked.

"Haven't I told you yet? Sorry darling but I want them on display, you see, many people in the galaxies I have been to have never seen a hero or heroine, some didn't know they existed so I will provide a way for everyone to see heroes." he said.

"But wouldn't they rather see heroes alive, not stuffed?" she asked.

"They should have said when I made a deal to provide them what they wanted." he laughed.

"But…" she started.

"Hey, stop asking questions, I'm not kind of guy all right." he shouted.

She backed off her next words.

"You are useless." he shouted to his guard.

"But sir, if you know heroes, then you know Ratchet is the best star pilot in the galaxi…"

He was killed and the Hero Collector got the controls and used the turbos to hit Ratchet's ship.

"He's on us, Clank, engage hyperspace." Ratchet said.

"We haven't got hyperspace." said Venus.

"Great, we will need to rely on old fashioned evading techniques then." said Ratchet, making the ship spin.

"Ratchet!" yelled Clank, panicking a little.

"Ratchet, we must find a place to land, he will only keep following us if we stay in space without a decent amount of speed." said Venus.

"I know, Venus, but if we land, there is no guarantee we can hide out, and I'm not a hiding person."

"I understand you, Ratchet, and if we must fight then I'm behind you all the way." said Kid Nova.

"Me too." said Hydro Girl.

"And I." said Clank. "Venus, are you?"

"Yes, Clank, yes I am, but it's very dangerous, so be careful." she said.

"Tabora is the nearest planet and it's perfect, there aren't many people residing there so a limited amount of risk." said Ratchet.

"He's changing course, he's landing on Planet Tabora, what a sap, he's trying to fight on a planet with limited people." said Hero Collector.

"Are you going to accept his challenge, if he is challenging you?" asked Leila.

"Yes, because I will finally get the prize heroes." and he directed the ship to follow Ratchet to Tabora.


	10. Showdown on Tabora

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank in any way, anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincidental.

Chapter 10: Showdown on Tabora

Ratchet and Clank, along with Kid Nova, Hydro Girl and Venus landed on Tabora and stood in a perfect battle line waiting for the Hero Collector, who arrived shortly after.

"Look at them, Leila, they would happily fight, thinking to be safe when I'm defeated." he laughed as he landed.

"They are not doing it to save their own hides, they are heroes, they are selfless, they are saving the innocents: me, the people in your factory and the other planets." said Leila.

"Shut up!" he shouted.

He left the ship and faced the heroes.

"It's time to face the punishment of your crimes." said Kid Nova.

"Ha ha ha, yeah right, kiddo, but I don't think you ca handle it, being in a team doesn't make a win." he said.

He got a laser out and shot at Clank. Clank fell and the blast rebounded into Venus, knocking her out the fight.

"See, two down with one shot." he said, and aimed at Ratchet next.

"You have no chance, there was a reason you took out Clank and Venus first, something bothers you about robots." said Ratchet and then he dodged the laser shot.

"Where's Leila?" asked Hydro Girl.

"In my ship. You don't think I will let you get in do you?" he trapped Hydro Girl in a laser bubble as she ran toward his ship.

"No, Ratchet…why?" asked the Hero Collector. Ratchet had stabbed him while he was distracted by Hydro Girl.

"You were trying to stuff heroes and torture citizens, but no more." said Ratchet, releasing the blade, he had got it from Clank who had found it earlier.

"My God, is he gone? Is it over?" asked Kid Nova, crawling over to them.

"Yeah, he's gone. Hydro Girl, is Leila okay?" asked Ratchet.

Hydro Girl came out the ship carrying her.

"Yeah, but she's still nervous, we better get her home."

Ratchet picked up Clank and Venus and carried them into Venus' ship.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, when in space, we should send a message telling heroes it's now safe." said Kid Nova.

When in space, Hydro Girl got the device working.

"Citizens of the many galaxies, I bring good news, many of you will recognise me as Hydro Girl, the heroine of Planet Aquatos in the Solana Galaxy, I have been travelling with other heroes: Ratchet, Clank and Kid Nova, I am happy to say we defeated the Hero Collector and all heroes are safe now, so are citizens!"

Around the galaxies, people were cheering and the citizens in the factory managed to escape.

"Are we going back home, Hydro?" asked Leila.

"Yes, little princess, we are." said Hydro hugging her little friend.

After arriving on Aquatos and hiring a person to help protect Leila until she becomes Queen, the heroes decided to get back to their homes, Kid Nova left to Planet Unknown.

"Thanks, Ratchet, I have had fun, despite the dangers, I hope I meet you again."

They shook hands and Kid Nova took off in a ship.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later Hydro Girl, it's been fun, like Kid Nova said." said Ratchet.

"Visit again Ratchet, for better reasons, us heroes do get leisure time, you know." she said.

He shook her hand but she kissed him.

"Goodbye, Ratchet and Clank, I'm glad you're repaired, same for you too Venus." she said.

"It's Ratchet, he's so skilled he can repair anything." said Clank.

Ratchet and Clank got in a ship to Veldin, Venus got into a ship to Lot 42, the home of Holostar Studios. Perhaps one day, our heroes will need to save the world as a team again.


End file.
